Everybody Lies
by SulfurHeart
Summary: Loki has had enough of the treatment he's received from Odin - the man who dares call himself his father. And so, to end the incessant torment he is forced to undergo every day of his life, he has devised a plan, and he will see it through no matter what. It will be his greatest trick yet.
1. Introduction

Twisted. Deranged. Evil. These are but a few words ascribed to me, and I'll admit they're not all that far from the truth. I am Loki, after all. Somehow the wheels of fate turned so now I am no longer the stupid, naïve boy I had once been. Some days I wish for those days to return to me, but more recently the thought makes me laugh. Return to days of sheer ignorance? Ha! A fool's wish. For now…Now I have bigger, better plans to take hold of Asgard once and for all. Although, Thor makes my job much more tedious than it need be. He's little more than an overgrown pup, still dependent on his mother and father. He still clings to our nonexistent 'brotherhood.' Why he cannot seem to accept that we never were, nor ever will be, brothers, I will never know.

It is no secret that our relationship is rocky at best. And I will admit, there are times at which I find Thor, at the very least, tolerable. The real problem is Odin. Of course, my…relationship…with my 'father' is no secret, either. He is a vile man, not worthy of the throne he sits on and the crown atop his head. He hates me not so much for who I am as for _what_ I am. A king looking for peace suddenly decides a man of another race is unworthy, disgusting, shameful, merely because he has access to the Asgardian throne? Ever since Thor's banishment and my learning of my true nature, I have become a monster in my own home. And now that I look back on it, I can see where and how Odin distanced himself from me when, in those same areas, he tried his hardest to become closer to Thor. It goes without saying that he succeeded. He has Thor dancing in the palm of his hand—more or less. While Thor claims to love me as his only younger brother, his loyalty to Odin prevents him—and always will prevent him—from _treating _me like his 'only younger brother.'

I will give it to all who favor Thor that an argument that he has treated me like a blood brother could be made. A good, if not convincing argument, as well (what? I'm not stupid. Perhaps…blind to his rights due to the wrongs of his father). I cannot and will not, however, ever forgive Odin _or_ Thor for who they are because of what they've done.

Now Odin denies me what had become my birthright the moment he 'adopted' me because I am a Jotun. I am his son—and that involves being an heir to the throne. But suddenly I am not an option when I've come of the age, because of my blood? Everything fell into place after that. The loss of purpose entailed, in all reality, the loss of my humanity.

The straw that broke the camel's back.

The single lie that tore out a man's soul, ripping away the fragile mindset of a child, that he could do anything?

A mistake that tinged my world red.

That froze my heart over.

That numbed me to the core.

At the time all this happened, it broke me. Hurt me. Now it is the fuel to my fire, the reason I know what I am doing is right. The reason I can look a man in the eyes and kill him without a shred of remorse. But even while the pain is gone, the lacking of a purpose is not. So I must give myself a purpose. And it didn't take me long to find that purpose after this realization.

I will end this.

I will end this way of living.

I will eliminate it from its source.

Odin will pay for his decisions. I will strike him from his throne as blood spills around him—blood not on my hands—but his own.

The tesseract is mine.

No victory will ever taste as sweet.

But what is the fun in being completely outright?

This will be my greatest trick yet.


	2. Chapter 1

Loki held his elbows in his palms as he looked out over the Bifrost. Very little people used the giant golden dome at the end of the rainbow walkway anymore. Why create something so glorious just to let it sit? Especially when there were many other ways to enter Asgard—of course, Loki would know _nothing_ of that, right? Loki drummed his fingers against his elbow. One day, this entire kingdom would be his, and he would destroy the golden being, or at the very least prevent its usage. Heimdall would be out of commission, but Loki had never been particularly fond of the man, either. Embarrassment still burned from that time with Thor and his friends. His 'silver tongue' had not failed him, Thor and his impatience intervened before it got to be used.

Loki turned from the window in disgust. One day everyone would pay. Anger stored away inside his heart was constantly being kindled by the words and deeds of others. Now even a thought spoken through the eyes was enough to add another stick to the fire. _Fools_, Loki thought, _They lie in bed at night, thinking they're safe…when their own deeds will bring about their very destruction. _Loki gritted his teeth when someone banged on the door to his bedchambers.

"What is it you want? I requested I not be disturbed!" Loki snapped.

"Loki, it is only your brother (Loki bit his tongue at the word)," Thor's voice boomed unnecessarily loud from behind the door, "Will you deny me audience, as well?"

Loki seriously considered telling him to leave, but knowing as his '_brother_,' he'd ask when he could return later, "Come in, come in. What is so urgent?"

Thor opened the door and stepped inside, "Dinner has been prepared. Mother wishes you come dine with us tonight."

"And this was something you needed to interrupt my solitude for?" Loki said, dropping his hands by his sides, "Why ought I come? My chambers serve just as well as our dining room."

Thor shifted uncomfortably, "Father has things to discuss with…us."

"Mother did not request me, then."

"Well, no, but I know she will appreciate you coming on your own accord."

"They do not know you came to me? If I come 'of my own accord,' they'll know you did something, no matter how small. Now you said dinner was ready? Go, you're certainly already late." _As if that is anything new._

"Will you come?" Thor asked as he turned one shoulder closer to the door.

"Perhaps."

Thor sighed, shutting the door harder than he intended as he walked out.

Loki hadn't originally planned to go to dinner. And in all reality, he didn't. Instead, he left his room when he knew they'd be done feasting—and by 'they' he meant Frigga and Odin. Thor, the brute, would probably be eating until the cooks had nothing left to serve.

Loki strolled down the well-manicured hallways completely at his own leisure. Some may think it…well, unthinkable, that he keep the ruler of Asgard waiting. In Loki's opinion, their statuses were no different—Loki was just as 'kingly' as Odin. They were both lying thieves. The only real difference was Odin's lies made him a monster, and Loki's were merely a testament to his character. As for what they stole…

Odin's thievery cost Loki everything. His whole life he thought himself an equal to Thor, with just as much a chance at being king as he. But no, all he was was a stolen possibility of a peace treaty. But Odin hadn't only stolen from him his homeland. No, Odin stole his life, any happiness or sense of belonging he could've—_would've_—had in Jotunheim, if he had lived past the freezing climates of the temple. Odin had set him up for failure from the very start. He'd stripped him of his very being—his very _purpose_.

Loki's anger flared up inside him, his eyes flashing dangerously at the enormous golden doors that led into the dining hall. He stood there a moment, debating if going inside was a good idea. Of course the answer was simple: no. Loki wouldn't insult his own intelligence by saying it was. But the mischievous side of him hated to pass up an opportunity to possibly make spiteful underhanded comments. And so, with the full knowledge that this was going to end horrifically, Loki pushed the doors open. The small murmurs of chatter ceased as heads raised to see who their intruder was.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Frigga spoke, "Loki! We hoped you might come. Come, take a seat," she gestured with a hand at an empty seat beside Thor, who was looking at him with what was undeniably appreciation in his eyes. Why exactly _appreciation_, Loki did not know, nor did he care to know. Without a word, Loki took a seat by Thor, making eye contact with Odin once, although it was brief. An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Seeing as Loki has joined us," Odin stated, all too authoritative for the small family gathering, "I suppose we can speak of our arrangements now."

Loki rose a brow but didn't speak.

"Good idea," Thor said, obviously uncomfortable with the unpleasant aura Loki tended to bring around in a situation in which he didn't necessarily want to be.

"So the coronation—"

"Coronation!?" Loki exclaimed, "Since when has there been a…'coronation?' Why was I not alerted of this!?"

"Because you never attend dinners with us, and that is when we speak. Now curb your tongue, Loki, and let me finish. It—"

"So Thor is being crowned king of Asgard."

"Yes, now—"

"Why was I not seen as an option? And why do I get the feeling I already know the answer?" Loki hissed between gritted teeth.

"Enough!" Odin shouted, slamming his fist on the table, sending his goblet of wine toppling over onto the red tablecloth, "You were considered an option, but like I said, you—"

"If you considered me an option you would've made me aware of what was going on from the very beginning! But, of course, you didn't. You've never considered me an heir—never given me the chance to prove to you I could rule with a cooler head than your _son_!" Loki stood abruptly, sending his chair flying backwards, "But you would never be able to stomach that, so instead you eliminated me before you even gave me a _flicker_ of a thought!"

"Loki! Do not speak to me in such a manner! I am your father! Show me some respect and do not accuse me of such things!" Odin roared.

"Oh, yes, pardon me," Loki said calmly, staring directly at Odin, "Because you are certainly my _father_. Because you're a Jotun and sired me, then left me to die, am I not correct!?" Loki slammed both hands on the table, leaning forward with malice in his eyes, "And is that not exactly why I have always been treated like…like a _monster_? Because I _am_ a Frost Giant? Because the thought of a Jotun soiling your throne it hits very touch may just send you to Valhalla!? And why you sit there and take this, because you know it's all true!? Well?! Is It?!" Loki fell silent as he waited for a response. He was met only with silence.

The raven-haired god straightened and continued in a level voice, "I was correct, then. You can't even give me the courtesy of trying to lie you way out of this! Fine. Coronate this ogre. But you will regret your folly on my exclusion, 'mighty All Father.'" Loki turned and walked out. Before the doors shut behind him completely, he heard a voice said, "…I should have told him."

The voice was Thor's.


End file.
